masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Manuel
It apears that Manuel has had access to the beacon and activated it upon himself. There is subtle hints that make it entirely plausable for example -his fear and forshadowing of the age of humanity ending -Liara T'Soni saying that the Beacon would destroy a lesser mind Any other proof you can think of to support this theory? I wont add it to Dr. Manuel's page enless I can get someone elses opinion. TheSpam 19:45, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Never occured to me, but it sounds plausible... --shurlogg 21:13, 13 January 2008 (UTC) It's also possible that too much medication is messing with his head. Trust me, the wrong dosage of a psych med can really mess with you.--HighTime 18:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC) My theories are: - Since it wouldn't seem to mean anything to a new player, it could just be a kind of Easter Egg by the developers. - Manuel could have activated the beacon, hence his insanity (as Liara T'Soni claims that the beason could destroy a mind less potent than Shepard's). Then again, how could he have possibly understood what the message meant without the other beacon (from Virmire) and an asari to help? - As the above user stated, the medication given to him by Dr. Warren could be affecting him in this way. Also remember that he doesn't have to have seen the beacon or know about the Reapers / Prothean extinction to believe that the world is coming to an end. In my opinion, it isn't really worth mentioning this in the article as we don't know for certain which it is, or whether he could even understand the message if he had seen it. So leave it out, it's worthless. EliTe X HeRo 21:24, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Maybe he's just psychic. :) --Tullis 20:55, 4 January 2009 (UTC) An excellent point, but where's the fun in that?--HighTime 21:07, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, maybe it isn't that far-fetched. Sovereign was on Eden Prime, so the indoctrination aura could have affected Manuel and perhaps spread knowledge to him of the Reapers and the extinction cycle. It's unlikely, though, and still probably not worth mentioning in the article since we don't know for sure. EliTe X HeRo 21:24, 4 January 2009 (UTC) As he is the only other known person (apart from Shepard and Saren) to possibly have any contact with the beacon, and given the words he says, my theory is this: we don't know what happens to minds too weak to cope with the information downloaded into it. It could be that they do get more understanding of it than people who can cope, but their minds snap because of it. I suppose the only way we'll know is if someone knows a BioWare e-mail address. Anyone? --Thejadefalcon 11:15, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. Guess I really prefer it to be one of those "unanswered questions..." --Tullis 17:55, 8 January 2009 (UTC) No, I think that Manuel had definitely activated the beacon. Shepard only seemed to be knocked out by the blast and Saren didn’t seem to be affected at all. Therefore, if Manuel accidentally activated and used the beacon just before the attack, no-one would know. But listen to his lines: “Agents of the destroyers. Bringers of darkness. Heralds of our extinction.” “We have unearthed the heart of evil. Awakened the beast. Unleashed the darkness.” “Is it madness to see the future? To see the destruction rushing towards us? To understand that there is no escape? No hope?” “You can’t stop it. Nobody can stop it. Night is falling. The darkness of eternity.” “Our extinction is inevitable.” Most of those are far more compatible with what we know of the Reapers than the geth (can I just proclaim my love for BioWare for not capitalising race names? It’s always bugged me that humans are the only race that don’t get capitalised in sci-fi unless they’re called ‘Terrans’). Also, the beacon was already active when Saren got to it. While, yes, the whole thing is still up to debate and personal opinion, I think that this weighs it at least slightly more in the favour of ‘did activate the beacon’ rather than ‘did not activate beacon’. But then, that’s my opinion. --Thejadefalcon 11:24, 10 January 2009 (UTC)